Jelsa meets the guardians
by disneycomicbookfan
Summary: Jack takes Elsa to meet the Guardians. But what will happen? This is a slightly fluffy one-shot and I hope you enjoy.


**Okay guys, this is a complete-slightly fluffy- one-shot of Elsa meets the Guardians. (After dating Jack, of course. ;). ) I hope you enjoy this, and what goes better then reading a fanfic and eating a virtual plate of chocolate chip cookies?! Disclaimer: I don't own Dreamworks or Disney, which sucks, but I have to deal with it.**

**Elsa's POV**

I'm starting to think this was a mistake. Jack said it would be fine if he and I just popped in to meet his friends-the Guardians- this afternoon since I was pretty bored. I agreed reluctantly, and right now, I'm flying with Jack. I'm beginning to worry. What if North-A.K.A. Santa Claus- doesn't like me? What if he gets all pissed and yells at us to go? After all, it is December 20.

I close my eyes and tell myself to relax. Jack won't drop me and everything will be fine. The wind cuts my face, which would make a normal person's face all cold and frozen. But I'm different. I thought that was a bad thing until I met Jack last year. It's funny how the whole thing started. But the very idea is simple. Two people: A lonely girl, and a boy with something missing in his life met on a snowy night. It seemed to click the moment they saw each other. Okay, maybe that was exaggerating. Slightly. Because _hypothetically_, the boy and girl had control over the ice and snow. Hypothetically remember. It was just like those romances in those books Anna always read.

"Cold?" Jack calls to me. I shake my head until I realize I'm on his back and he can't see me.

"No. Just fine. But are you getting tired?" I shift my weight ever so slightly. My limbs are getting sore, where are we anyway?

"Nah, but since you're human, I think you need some food," Jack says. Ouch. Now there's a touchy subject. One problem about the girl and the boy's love story is that one stays young forever. The other will die eventually. I look down at the frosted blue fabric beneath me. And is it my imagination, or is there more frost spreading on his shirt?

"Sorry," When Jack apologizes, he means it. The frost stops creeping on his hoodie.

"No, its fine," I tell him. No, it's not fine. But I can't say that. Because of what will happen to Jack. Apparently, about 50 years before me, he was dating a girl named Rapunzel. But instead she fell in love and married a man named Eugene Fitzherbert. That's the thing about heartbreak, it never leaves you until your dying day. But Jack can't die. I rest my head on his back. About twenty minutes later, we get there. The North Pole. Jack lands at the entrance.

"Ready?" He asks. He almost looks as nervous as I feel. I nod, and before I can think, I kiss him softly.

He looks stunned, but then he smirks. "What was that for?"

"For good luck. Let's hope Phil doesn't chuck you out," I reply.

Jack grins then opens the doors.

**Jack's POV**

Elsa's eyes go big when she sees the workshop. I grin. Her amazement was like mine when I first actually got to see it. I watch her, staring at the toys, looking at the yetis. I still don't get how a guy like _me_ managed to get a goddess like her to date me. Heck I don't even know how she saw me. I mean, she's gorgeous, I thought a guy already had her. And her eyes are so captivating…

"Jack?" Elsa turns to look at me. "Am I allowed to go to the huge globe?" I nod and run up to catch up with her. Our hands interlace. When we reach there, only Sandy is there. And he's sleeping, as usual.

"Who's that?" Elsa asks.

"Sandy. He's the sandman. Kind of hard to explain," I lead her closer to the doors. "Later, I promise. He's one of the guardians."

Elsa nods, and one of her hands reach out to touch the globe. Then it stops mid-air. Her elegant fingers almost brushing one of the lights. "What are these?" Her eyes take in all of them.

"They're the children who believe in the guardians," I take the hand she's holding up and let her touch the lights. The moment she touches one, the light glows…brighter? She recoils.

"Is that bad?" She asks. I'm wondering if that was a coincidence.

"No. Not at all! One kid just got a whole lot of more faith in me," I puff my chest importantly while Elsa rolls her eyes.

"Don't forget about me Jack! Now open up!" Tooth flies towards me, her fingers reaching for my mouth. Crap! Then she sees Elsa. She starts going in her direction. Elsa looks slightly uneasy. Her eyes widen when Tooth's hands stretch her mouth open.

"Jack! Their just like yours! Just as perfect and white as falling snow!" Tooth exclaims. "They're beautiful!"

Elsa shoots me a look. Her face is bright red.

"Tooth! Stop it!" I snap to cover up my embarrassment. Tooth looks at me.

"Just one second Jack! Say ahh!"

"Ahh!" Elsa didn't say it for Tooth. Tooth's little group of fairies crowded around Elsa. I groan and wave them away.

"Tooth, fingers out of mouth!" I say exasperatedly.

She finally stops looking at Elsa's teeth. Elsa walks a bit more towards me; backing a tiny bit away from Tooth. We just stand there in silence.

"Jack," Elsa prompts me. "Introduce us?"

"Right. Okay the one who put her fingers in your mouth, that's Toothina-" I start.

"It's Tooth, Jack. Baby tooth, there's a tooth in China! 238 blocks from the last tooth there, go east and…" Tooth rambles.

Elsa looks at me. "Is she the…Tooth fairy?"

"Yep, we have a winner," I clasp both her hands in mine.

"What's my prize?" Elsa says softly. "Because it better be good." I swallow. Our foreheads are touching.

"Your choice," Now our noses are touching.

Elsa's breath is on my lips. "Can I choose this?" We kiss.

"Hey lovebirds!" Tooth calls. We break apart, Elsa's face is scarlet. I smirk at her embarrassment. It's cute.

"I don't even know your girlfriends name yet!" Tooth tells us.

"It's Elsa Winters," Elsa says, the flush in her cheeks fading. I realize I'm still holding both of her hands tightly and let go. Tooth gives me a look, a surprised look. But surprised in a good way.

"Jack, your dating the _Queen_ of Arendelle?" She's shocked. "I know you're a nice guy and all, but…THE QUEEN?" Elsa laughs lightly. She nods.

"Pretty much," She says. "He's not repulsive, but hey-even I was surprised."

"Hey!" I complain. Then I hear the voice.

"The pretty girl's right. Who knew that an irresponsible trouble maker like Jack Frost could fall in love?" Bunny's voice comes from the shadow. I tell Elsa to step back a bit. Bunny comes out, his eyes narrowed at me. Elsa looks up at him, but manages to look unsurprised. The funny thing is that she's shorter than me, so Bunny looks like a giant compared to her. He reaches his hand out to shake right before Elsa says his name.

"E. Aster Bunnymund?" She makes the name sound so formal. I smirk at Bunny when he looks confused. "Jack has told me stories about you." Elsa admits.

I groan. "Elsa you ruined it!"

She turns and bats her eyelashes at me. "Ruin what?" Damn, she's good at this.

"Nothing, nothing," I say. She gives me a smile.

"Good." Then Bunny comes in.

"Wait your name is Elsa?" He asks.

"Yeah," She says. "I know what-"

"JACK! YOU'RE DATING A QUEEN!" Bunny says forcefully. He takes a few steps towards me.

"Yep. Jealous?" I ask.

"JEALOUS? Heck no! You may be immature, but that doesn't mean I have to be," Bunny crosses his arms and taps his foot. Tooth looks wary.

"Aster…" She says right before Bunny lunges at me. I dodge just in time and fly up.

"He's jealous. You guys think he's jealous?" I land far away from Bunny and wink at Elsa.

"Definitely," Tooth says.

"Now I understand why. She's beautiful and a Queen, but…." I taunt Bunny. He runs towards me. Right on cue, a patch of ice grows which Bunny slips on.

"I also have a few special talents," Elsa finishes for me. Bunny and Tooth look at each other.

"She's just like you Jack!" Tooth says.

I pull Elsa to my side. "I'm pretty sure she's prettier," Elsa tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. "And she can do more with her powers than me."

"I'm not sure about that," She says. Then North comes, pushing elves gently to make a path.

"Sandy wake up! Sandy! We have company!" North now towers over me and Elsa. Sandy floats to his side. "Now what's this about being like Jack?" Elsa looks at me. I nod. A snowflake appears over her palm.

"You are like Jack," North says. "Now, I'm North. Or Santa Claus, or Father Christmas. Whatever you want to call me." He picks up Bunny whose still on the floor. Sandy waves at Elsa, and then proceeds to flash a bunch of symbols above his head.

"Sandy-not helping," I say. "Elsa this Sandman. I'll leave you to get acquainted. North can I talk to you?"

He nods and leads me to a more secluded spot. "What is it?"

"Well…" I tell him about when Elsa touched the light. I'm wondering if Elsa could be a guardian.

"Hmm…interesting. I'll ask Man in Moon, but only if you ask Elsa," North tells me. I agree and turn to find Tooth looking at Elsa's teeth again.

"Tooth!"

**Elsa's POV**

It's really uncomfortable having someone you barely know obsess over your teeth. I try to ask her –politely- to stop, but I guess she didn't hear me. Jack waves Tooth away.

"Hey, Elsa. We need to talk," He tells me in an undertone. I wonder why he wants this to be quiet. I look around us. Sandy seems to be scolding Tooth while North is talking to Bunnymund. Both shooting glances at me and Jack.

"Okay," I'm too curious. Is this how Anna feels most of the time?

"Well, when you touched that light on the globe…" Jack pauses to think about something. I begin to feel worried. I thought that wasn't a bad thing. "It got me thinking that you could be a guardian."

My eyes widen. "But I'm a Queen, I'm lucky I got one day off. I can't protect the children in the world and rule over a kingdom!" I don't know why I'm arguing. Maybe because it has something to do with Rapunzel…

"That's an excuse Elsa," Jack says. "What's the real reason you don't want to?" I hug myself. Now I know why. And it's all about Jack's immortality.

"Because I don't think you want to be stuck with me for eternity. I'm…" I don't know what to say. Honestly, I think Jack deserves way better than a girl with ice powers who has an issue with fear. I look at my hands.

"Perfect," Jack says. He puts my face in his hands, forcing me to look at him. I wrestle free.

"No Jack, I-"

"I'm being honest," He kisses me and it feels like my body is being filled with energy. "I want to stay with you." I nod and look at him in the eye.

"Okay. But how do you know if I'm a guardian?" I ask.

"We ask the Man in the Moon," Jack answers, leading me to North. "North, she says its fine."

North nods and turns to me. "Ready?"

"Yeah," I hope I won't regret it. Then a podium comes up from the ground. Tooth smiles.

"Jack was the last one chosen," She whispers.

"Manny, who's the new guardian?" North calls. Jack's hand takes mine.

"Better not be the groundhog," Bunny grumbles. The beginning of a blue silhouette appears. It shows me… Jack grins at me. Tooth runs over and hugs me and Bunny sort of smiles. North laughs.

"All good, all good!" He says chortling. "We'll do the ceremony tomorrow!" I manage a small smile.

"Sure," I say.

Later that night, Jack flew me back to Arendelle. And you know what? I had no regrets at all.

**Did you guys like it? Love it? Hate it? Don't be afraid to tell me, but don't shoot flames at me. I can take constructive criticism, not flames. Hope you enjoyed, and here: HAVE A VIRTUAL COOKIE. BTW, Elsa's center is freedom/**

**-Disneycomicbookfan**


End file.
